Talk:The Hyperion Threnody/@comment-30756995-20161229074021
After reading some of the Greek Mythology, there's definitely a reference to Astrea, while Infineon already referenced her as the goddess of innocence, however the way that Empyrean and its dominant inhabitants are pictured, this might be a role reversal. Earth already underwent the declining Ages of Man which resulted in almost all life being wiped out (save for those who escaped). When Man was becoming more wicked, Astrea abandoned them along with the other gods. However in the Archeron trilogy, the Empyrean Titans and their Titanborn are revered as gods, however the inhabitants treat non-mechanised humans as slaves and subjugate them. The decline that led to Earth's demise seems to be happening slowly to Empyrean as well, culminating in the Siege of Anicetus and the extermination of Archeron as these 'gods' have completely forsaken their humanity. Quoting from the 'most reliable' online encylopedia, specifically the Iron Age of Man "Hesiod finds himself in the Iron Age. During this age humans live an existence of toil and misery. Children dishonor their parents, brother fights with brother and the social contract between guest and host (xenia) is forgotten. During this age might makes right, and bad men use lies to be thought good. At the height of this age, humans no longer feel shame or indignation at wrongdoing; babies will be born with gray hair and the gods will have completely forsaken humanity: "there will be no help against evil."" The first point might reference humans on Empyrean, as well as the second, as Empyrean was inhabited after Archeron. The third point could mention the Siege of Anicetus once again as brother fights among brother, could be referring to the war between the Titanborn that took place. The social contract being the relations between Archeron breaking down, and the might is right and bad men using lies to be thought good, is also a demonstration of Empyrean's sheer military force and tactics to overwhelm Archeron for some yet unknown cause. The inhabitants no longer feel shame through these actions and the final point of completely forsaking humanity could be another final reference to the Empyrean Extermination sequence as they have COMPLETELY forsaken their humanity and turned evil as a result of total planeticide of the still natural humans. There are some other points to Greek Mythology I couldn't find a way to fit well with that analysis. Astrea is noted as the ambassador to the Golden Age, this might mean she was personally involved with Empyrean's terraforming and habitation and/or positive relations between it and Archeron in the beginnining. Amyntas comes from amyntor which is Ancient Greek for defender, in this case, defender of Archeron so he makes a perfect partner for Anicetus which means invincible. Alithea is also a Titanborn whose name means Truth, we know that there are small implications that she might be decieving Amyntas or at least giving him half-truths, it might be also analogous with justice as they are both often used in the same context. Alithea wants Empyrean to face the truth and demands justice for her fallen comrades and planet. Actaeon means hunter, which she earnt during skirmishes with Empyrean prior, so we know both planets were fighting. It was also the hunter who was torn to pieces by his hounds after being transformed into a stag. This might be alluding to her role in the Siege of Anicetus, she was one of the lead commanders and felt horrible guilt for leading her comrades to their deaths, the latter part of Actaeon's story could be the aftermath, Anicetus the invincible has fallen and so has Amyntas, its Titanborn, who was presumed dead. She had lost her then only chance of winning against Empyrean. Actaeon's story might even be a reference something that might happen to Alithea in the future, Amyntas might get fed up with her deceit and turn on her, leading to her downfall. ....that was a lot more typing than I intended and most of it is probably pure speculation.